


In The Bathroom

by MySweetSui



Category: Pentatonix, Superfruit
Genre: M/M, blowjob, drunk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-25
Updated: 2018-02-25
Packaged: 2019-03-23 21:36:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,340
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13796826
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MySweetSui/pseuds/MySweetSui
Summary: We literally are in Mitch’s head during drunk party.





	In The Bathroom

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not good with English and have no beta-reader.   
> Inspired by PTX Havana cover

He is hangover. And I am not gonna feel sorry for him. Because he definitely deserved it…

*

_Yesterday, evening_

I am tipsy. It’s my forth of fifth beer. And it is a really good beer. Avi asked us to go with him and Home Free guys for a drink. We were there for few hours, slowly getting drunk.

I’m looking at Scott, his light blond hair is messy, blue eyes are shining with something I can't get. Especially when Mason’s hand is on his hip. Because he had to take the two of them with him. Like he can’t live without them. I roll my eyes.

I never saw them acting like this, even when they drunk. It looks like Mason has a thing for Scott. I know that they were kissing and making ‘boyfriend jokes’ but I never though of them as there was something romance-like between them. I was joking about polyamory! And Scott said… he promised me that there is nothing between him, Mark and Mason. I think that they hooked up multiply times but I have… I _had_ nothing against it, as long there are no romantic feeling. I’m not jealous, I just feel that… he deserves better that two guys being head-over-heals into each other, like he was some kind of addition to them

I remember when he was with Alex. I was happy for him, I like him being in love, it suits his so well. Like we all don’t know _Misb_ _e_ _vavin’…_ But when they were more in love each day I started getting jealous. I didn’t want they to holding hands or kissing. I can recall seeing them having sex someday… I wasn’t jealous about Scott or Alex. It’s not that I wanted to be with him. I just was scared, that I’ll lose my best friend, that it won’t me who’s the most important for him. I know I’m selfish. We both are.

Now, I think that I’ll probably kill that guy I find in his bed. I’m looking at Beau sitting next to me, his hand on my thigh, slowly massaging my leg.

“Stop!” I hiss, slapping his hand. I don’t want it. Not now. He is looking at me with his drunk eyes. I know he’s horny when he’s drunk. I still don’t want him touching me when Scott can watching us.

But he isn’t watching me at all. Scott ( _my Scotty!_ ) is flirting with this Tim-guy. His low but delicate voice sounds like it’s make for saying Scott’s name over and over again. I’m starting wondering how they would sound in bed…

_Stop!_

I am not allow to thinking about Scott in bed… Moaning low, when his cock is taking deep in throat…

_Stop, the fuck!_

Their conversation is so nice to hear, it hurts. Luckily, Tim’s straight as Empire State Building. So… they only flirting, right?

I can’t catch the glance that Scott is giving Austin, and Austin is gazing back at him. I also don’t care for Mason possessively grabbing Scott’s hand and calling him _sweetheart_. I am sure that drunk Mason is just angry ‘cause he wants take Scott in his bed, and do all the thinks Scott was doing in bed with me…

Yes, I already had this _sweet blonde boy_ in my bed and he was doing for me everything I wanted. And Tim, Austin and even Mason can not have this.

 

The next think I remember, two beers later, is me sitting on Beaus’ laps and his hands all over me body. Sex-driven-drunk Beau is trying to hook up with me.

And my eyes are looking for blonde hair and tall silhouette. And I can’t find that.

“Where’s Scott?” I ask. And I’m feeling my boyfriend's lips curled on my neck. And it isn’t nice smirk, that is promising something nice.

“Don’t think about him” he says.

Why? I start looking around. Maybe he goes to bartender for more beers? I’m stretching out my neck, looking around for a familiar head of hair. I can see a lot of light, messy blond hair but not of them is Scott’s. I feel someone’s hands slowly slide under my shirt. Cold as hell!

“Stop!” I yell. He jumps.

“Stop screaming.” His eyes are starting pissing me off. They so… I am feeling like I’m part of his property. And I can see his jealous, even though there is no reason. Like he is looking at someone who isn’t his but is his in the same time.

_I don’t want you, but you’re mine._

_Fuck…_ I look the same way at Scott.

Maybe that’s way he cannot stop loving me. I just don’t gave him chance to forget… He is into someone but there I am… I’m starting acting like he’s mine. And he falls for me again and again and again…

_Fuck…_

“Where is he?” I’m shaking Beau.

Heartbroken Scott is… he’s acting stupid. And he probably is drunk. So he will be acting even more stupid.

He definitely saw me at Beau’s laps, him kissing me. Maybe something more, I can’t remember.

_Finding Scotty, finding Scotty…_

I’m trying find my friends… There’s Avi and Kirstie. Talking like when they were together, good. Matt, ok, Tim and Rob, There’s… Adams in he corner… They’re looking like they’re planing take over the world… or building an atomic bomb, I don’t know what’s worse. Ben is hitting on some girl… no, it’s Mason. Where’s Scott!? I see his friends. Mark’s hanging on Masons back, singing something I can’t understand. Love birds, the fuck… They left his precious best friend alone and no one knows where he is. The best friends on the whole world…

“Um…” Kevin appeared from nowhere, his hands’ wet. He probably was in toilet.

“We what?” I growl, trying to push Beau’s hands from my body. The fuck, can he just _stop_?

“You know that Scott is making out with Austin in bathroom?” he asks.

_What?_

My Scotty?

In bathroom?

With who?

Who, the fuck, this Austin thinks he is!?

I push off from Beau.

“Touch me again and I’ll break your arm...” I hiss. He’s looking at me like he doesn’t understand, what I am saying.

“Baby girl...” he starts.

The Fuck?! Did he just call me _baby girl_ …? The nickname we use in bed? What?

“You want to fuck me now?” I whisper. He is smiling, like it’s everything he was waiting for. He nods, his smile wider.

“Of course, sweety” he smiles. “You’re my everything...”

“Can you see that ass?” I turn and pointed at mu butt. He nods again. “You will never have it again” I said slowly, don’t braeking eye contact.

“What?” he just gasps. “How you want to be together without _making love_?”

Fuck…

“Just… Just leave it for now…” I explain. “We both drunk… Kevin...” I turn to my friend. “Where is he?”

He doesn’t say anything, just nods and leads me to bathroom.

 

The sight I never saw, and probably never forget.

_Scott on his knees._

Hard floor probably hurts him. He’s kneeling on one knee, his hands on Austin’s hips, in the open jeans we see Austin’s V-line. It’s disappearing behind Scott’s messy hair.

I trail my eyes lower…

Fuck…

Fuck…

_Fuck…_

Scott’s perfect, sweet lips, now glossy and pink slightly parted millimeters from head of Austins’s dick. He’s gorgeous at it, no one can blow you like Scott. _No-fucking-one_.

I lick my lips. I bite my bottom lip.

_Take it…_

I beg in my head.

And he is taking Austins’s dick in his mouth, like he can hear me. Slowly at the begging, brunet's cock disappears in Scott’s mouth only for a moment, just to make his wet and then, I see Scott’s tough licking the side of the dick.

I catch his eyes.

He is seeing me. He is watching me with slightly close eyelids, knowing how I react for his blowjobs. If he does it to punish me or make me feel guilty, he is doing it perfect.

He is playing with me. His lips are working Austins’s dick. I can see his fingers in Scott’s hairs, blonde’s low, quiet moans, muffled by dick in his mouth…

My mouth starts watering. I want him… I want him _now…_ Push Austin away from him, and have him only for me… No one touching him… No one but me.

I hear silent _puff_.

Kevin. He is standing next to me with open mouth. Completely in shock.

Right, he never see guy’s giving a head to other guy.

Someone put hand on my shoulder.

“Mitch, let boys play, come with me… ok?” Kirstie says. She takes my hand and turns me away from one of the most wonderful views in my life.

_Fuck! I want to see him coming on Scott’s face!_

I am seeing that, in my mind, every drop of his come, on Scott’s skin, on his long eyelashes, on his face, on his lips… Fuck!

Something wrenched me out of my thoughts. Fast move. I see Scott’s outstretched hand. And there is someone putting a condom on it. I look at Kirstie.

_How could you…?_ I want to ask, but I can not.

“Come on...” she pushes me away from bathroom door, where Kevin and I are standing, leaving Scott’s perfect lips and dick they are sucking. Scott’s eyes are closed, I hope he is thinking about me…

 

Kirstie leads as to the table we were sitting before everyone found something interesting in club.

“It’s really nice place” I say, looking around. I didn’t have occasion to enjoy the décor on of this place, I was too into getting drank with my friends… and Austin.

“There is...” Tim starts laughing. “You get the best moment to complimenting interior decorator!” He smiles at me. The Fuck… Can’t you remember you were flirting with Scott?

“I just try to not think about you friend made _my Scotty_ sucks his dick.” I answer. The table is completely silent. “And you” I look at Kirstie “give him protection, what you think they will be doing…?”

I have a huge problem with not go there again, beat Austin up and fuck Scott so hard he can feel me for _weeks_.

“Mitch, please...” she say. “Don’t start...”

“He said once that he can’t get hard on when he’s _that_ drank.”

Avi. My beloved friend with his beard and wise green eyes. Help me, or I’ll do something idiotic…

“You are talking about two _guys_ ” Rob says, he is looking at his hands, he was shooting his thumbs.

“What with Austins drunk-hard-on?” asks Avi.

I grab vodka shot, drink it, then next and next and next… after six of them, I can look at this peoplenormally. Scott and Austin still don’t come back here.

“I should be the first on who _take_ him” I said with a bitter voice. If I am watching my friends now I could see that Avi get very pale in the one moment.

Someone starts hyperventilate. We’re all looking at Avi.

“I just… wanted to know how t is with a _men..._ ” he says quiet. I do not know if his cheeks were red with shame or if he was so drunk that he spoke without brakes.

What the fuck!?

“Is there anyone who did not sleep with him…?” I hiss. He suppose to by mine. Or someone’s else if I agree. Like it was with Alex. I pushed him into Alex’s arm and… destroyed this relationship because it was to close to being something more then just boyfriends, Alex literally lived with us in one moment. I think… I am terribly son of the bitch if it’s about Scotty’s feelings. I don’t want to. I am really trying but… it’s really hard.

“You know he’s not like that…” Kevin says, taking my hand. Avi nods.

“We were drunk, and dancing… and… you… you know how he’s dancing”

“Was learning this hips thing from you?” Matt asks, looking at Avi very cheerfully. Is Avi some kind of god for him? Like Avi isn’t bass god… Ok, maybe he hasn’t go the lowest voice of the singers but... there is something in his voice that makes you want to listen to him and listen and listen…

Stop thinking about them in bed!

I slap myself in face.

“What are you doing?” Kirstien asked. I am not gonna talking to you, you traitor! You gave him condom, so this dick can fuck my Scotty… The worst choice of words I've come across today.

“So” Mason starts, his pink cheeks look nice. “We agree there is…” he counts” the four of us he slept with…?”

“Four?” Matt asks.

“Me and Mark...”

I like Kirstie’s face when she hears it. I am sure she’s thinking about this _movie_ I showed her once when we were still in school. This porn star was… he was really well prepared before he took two dicks…I giggle.

“I don’t think Scott can take this” I say.

“Take what?”

Matty, it’s true you’re fucking curious. Kevin and Tim imminently cover their ears.

“I am not gonna explain that” I answer. “If you are interested in it I invite you to a private lesson.

There is nothing more funny that explain to straight boy how _some things_ work with gay community. Kevin gave me a very scoffing look. Maybe he does not mind gays, but watching one of his friends giving a head to another guy has crossed the border that should never be cross. From now on every sex allusion is forbidden by Kevin's murdering gaze. Poor Kevo. I do not believe we'll keep going when Scott comes back.

I’ll do what I can not to commenting, what I saw in bathroom…

 

They’re back. I catch Scott’s gaze slowly moving from others to me. He place still packed condom on table in front of Kirstie. He have eye contact.

_I didn’t do it_ his eyes’s saying.

A long conversation at home awaits us. I pushed Beau's hand from my knee.


End file.
